Mike Wheeler
Michael „Mike” Wheeler – jeden z głównych protagonistów pierwszego, drugiego i trzeciego sezonu serialu „Stranger Things”. Jest najlepszym przyjacielem Willa Byersa, Lucasa Sinclaira i Dustina Hendersona oraz bratem Nancy Wheeler, a także chłopakiem Jedenastki. Biografia Wczesne życie Mike urodził się w 1971 roku jako drugie dziecko Karen i Teda Wheelerów. Razem z rodzicami, starszą siostrą Nancy oraz młodszą siostrą Holly, mieszka w Hawkins w stanie Indiana. W przedszkolu Mike poznał Willa Byersa, z którym szybko się zaprzyjaźnił . Jakiś czas później poznali Lucasa Sinclaira, a w czwartej klasie do ich paczki dołączył Dustin Henderson . Chłopcy często zbierali się w domu Mike’a i grali w „Dungeons & Dragons”, co najmniej od 1979 roku. W szkole chłopcy mieli bardzo dobrą relację z panem Clarke’iem i byli członkami założonego przez niego klubu AV. Mike, Will, Lucas i Dustin brali udział w corocznych targach naukowych, wygrywając prawie co roku . 1983 6 listopada thumb|left|Mike prowadzi kampanię „[[Dungeons & Dragons”.]] Wieczorem 6 listopada, Mike, Lucas, Dustin i Will rozgrywali w piwnicy Mike’a kampanię „Dungeons & Dragons”, którą przygotowywali od dwóch tygodni. Podczas dziesiątej godziny rozgrywki, Wheeler, będący mistrzem gry, przyzwał armię troglodytów, jednak, gdy zauważył, że jego przyjaciele nie poczuli się zagrożeni, przyzwał Demogorgona. Mike kazał Willowi wykonać ruch, ale chłopak wahał się, co powinien zrobić. Zanim chłopcy mogli poznać wynik starcia z potworem, rzucona przez Byersa kość do gry spadła ze stołu. Gdy szukali zgubionej kości, mama Mike’a, Karen, przypomniała chłopakom, że przyszła pora, by wracali do domu. thumb|Mike żegna się z [[Willem.]] Mike nalegał, by dokończyli grę, ale Karen tłumaczyła, że jutro chłopcy mają szkołę. Wheeler spróbował zapytać ojca o pozwolenie, ale został szybko zbyty. Gdy oboje rodziców nie wyraziło zgody na kontynuowanie kampanii, Mike został zmuszony do zakończenia posiedzenia. Dustin i Lucas pożegnali się z Wheelerem i pojechali do swoich domów. Przed odjazdem, Will wyznał Mike’owi, że podczas starcia z Demogorgonem wyrzucił siódemkę, co oznaczało, że bestia dorwała jego postać w „D&D” . 7 listopada 8 listopada 9 listopada 10 listopada 11 listopada 12 listopada 26 listopada Grudzień 1983–1984 Mike wierzył, że Jedenastka przeżyła starcie z Demogorgonem i codziennie próbował się z nią skontaktować przez swoją krótkofalówkę. Nigdy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, ale mimo to nie tracił nadziei . 1984 29 października 30 października 31 października 1 listopada 2 listopada 3 listopada 4 listopada 5 listopada 15 grudnia 1985 28 czerwca 29 czerwca 30 czerwca 1 lipca 2 lipca 3 lipca 4 lipca Październik Osobowość Mike jest optymistycznym, współczującym i bardzo oddanym swoim przyjaciołom chłopakiem. Dokłada wszelkich starań, aby pomóc swoim najbliższym. Jego rola jako mistrz gry w „D&D”, sugeruje, że Mike jest niezwykle kreatywny. Spośród swoich przyjaciół Michael jest najbardziej otwarty emocjonalnie i chętnie przyjmuje fantastyczne i nierealne wyjaśnienia stojące za złożonymi sytuacjami. Gdy zniknął Will, chłopak szybko zwrócił uwagę na podobieństwo sytuacji do porażki Willa w pojedynku z Demogorgonem w „Dungeons & Dragons”. Po dowiedzeniu się o psychicznych mocach Jedenastki Mike nabrał nadziei, że dziewczyna może pomóc znaleźć Willa. Podczas gdy jego przyjaciele początkowo byli sceptycznie nastawieni wobec Nastki, Mike z całego serca wierzył, że poprowadzi ich do zaginionego Byersa, co doprowadziło do nawiązania z nią bliskiej relacji. Nieortodoksyjny punkt widzenia Michaela pozwolił mu zrozumieć naturę tajemniczej drugiej strony. Zdecydowane postanowienie Mike’a, by pomóc swoim przyjaciołom, było tak wielkie, że w pewnym momencie zeskoczył z urwiska, by ochronić Dustina. Ponadto Mike wykazał się odwagą, kiedy skonfrontował się z Troyem, który żartował o przypuszczalnej śmierci Willa, pokazując, jak bardzo troszczy się o swoich przyjaciół. Nawet po tym, jak Will został uratowany, Mike zauważył, że chłopak zmaga się z powiązaniem z drugą stroną i próbował mu pomóc. Mike był także jedynym z jego przyjaciół, który został z nim w laboratorium, kiedy cierpiał na utratę pamięci i był manipulowany przez Łupieżcę umysłów, który chciał ich zabić. Wielokrotnie udowodnił, że zawsze jest gotów stawić czoła niebezpieczeństwu, aby zapewnić przyjaciołom bezpieczeństwo. Co więcej, gdy Jedenastka zdezintegrowała Demogorgona i zniknęła, Mike poważnie przeżywał jej zniknięcie. Nadal jednak wierzył, że dziewczyna żyje i próbował skontaktować się z nią przez 353 następnych dni. Jego determinacja została wynagrodzona, gdy w końcu zjednoczył się z Nastką po prawie roku. Jego nieśmiertelna miłość i troska o nią były również wyraźne, gdy starał się przekonać grupę do odwrócenia uwagi Demo-psów od Jedenastki, sprzeciwiając się rozkazom Steve’a, a także, gdy przybył na zimowy bal, dotrzymując obietnicy, którą jej złożył. Umiejętności Zdolności Relacje Występy Informacje zakulisowe Rozwój postaci Pierwotnie postać Mike’a miała być bardziej „prostym człowiekiem”, typowym amerykańskim chłopcem u progu okresu dojrzewania, który żarliwie pragnął eskapistycznej przygody. Jednak po obsadzeniu w roli Finna Wolfharda, Matt i Ross Dufferowie starali się ponownie dostosować charakter Mike’a, implementując jego postaci charyzmę Wolfharda i optymizm . Dufferom spodobało się to, że Finn był „mniej cliché”, a bardziej „ruchliwy”, w przeciwieństwie do tego, jak wyobrażali sobie Mike’a. Dostosowali jego osobowość, dając mu przywódczą rolę w grupie. Ostatecznie, postać Mike’a stała się zabawniejsza. Początkowo, chłopak posiadał także znamię na policzku, ale Dufferowie zdecydowali się je usunąć. Casting Z powodu choroby Wolfhard musiał nagrać całe przesłuchanie do „Stranger Things” ze swojego łóżka. Matt i Ross Dufferowie dostrzegli wielki potencjał w jego występie i zaprosili go na test ekranowy w połowie 2015 roku wraz z Gatenem Matarazzo. Cztery tygodnie później Wolfhard został obsadzony jako Mike. Ciekawostki * Podczas rozgrywki w „Dungeons & Dragons”, Mike zazwyczaj jest mistrzem gryLully de Verdade (5 lipca 2016). „Behind The Scenes Of Stranger Things - Lully Of Truth 293”. Youtube., a jego grywalna postać jest paladynem. ** W przewodniku „Stranger Things: Worlds Turned Upside Down”, grywalna postać Mike’a zostaje błędnie określona jako kapłan. * W oryginalnym scenariuszu do pilota serialu Mike podkochiwał się w Jennifer Hayes. * Na wczesnym etapie produkcji serialu, Mike nazywał się Elliot(6 kwietnia 2018). „'STRANGER THINGS' Duffer Brothers Have Proof THEY DIDN'T STEAL THE SHOW!!!”. TMZ.. * Jego imię to nawiązanie do Michaela „Mikey’ego” Walsha z filmu „Goonies” z 1985 roku, na którym pierwotnie opierał się jego bohaterJosh Oakley (3 sierpnia 2016). „Interview: The Duffer Brothers & Shawn Levy of "Stranger Things"”. Cut Print Film.. ** W postać Mikey’ego wcielił się Sean Astin, który w serialu „Stranger Things” grał rolę Boba Newby. * Mike posiada zabawki z serii filmów „Gwiezdne Wojny”: figurkę Yody i model Sokoła Millennium . * Mike Wheeler i Jim Hopper to jedyne postacie, które pojawią się we wszystkich odcinkach sezonu pierwszego, drugiego i trzeciego. Galeria Przypisy }} Zobacz też en:Mike Wheeler de:Mike Wheeler es:Mike Wheeler fr:Mike Wheeler Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu pierwszego Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu drugiego Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu trzeciego Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Rodzina Wheelerów Kategoria:Uczniowie gimnazjum w Hawkins Kategoria:Członkowie klubu AV Kategoria:Członkowie Drużyny